1. Technical Field
This invention allows the user to grip the fish and allows the user to stabilize the fillet by pressing the teeth of the thimble through the fillet into a cutting surface. The advantage is that the user does not have to lift the fish fillet from the cutting surface while removing skin from the fillet. This allows users to fillet the fish with less loss of fish flesh. This invention is so designed so as once placed upon users thumb there is no chance of loosening or losing while maneuvering during butchering process.
2. Description of Background Art
Other devices have been devised for the gripping and cleaning of fish. These devices are limited in their use. All other devices require use of the thumb and other fingers for gripping of fish. This device allows easier positioning as the thumb is used and other fingers can be kept clear of the knife's cutting edge as shown in FIG. 7. The use of the thumb only gives the user more freedom of movement without fear of slippage or injury. This invention is durable, simple to use and improved over all other similar devices.